Cats in the Cradle
by MagnaPixiemon
Summary: MagnaPixiemon: In my opinion, my best fic yet. Its kinda angsty and is about the relationship between Matt and TK's father and... Well, I'm not going to tell you. Pixiemon: Its TK. MagnaPixiemon: Great! Spoil it for everyone! There's is a TAD of Takari in


#### A/N: MagnaPixiemon: YAY!!!! I have made another fic! Pixiemon: Wow! That was fast. MagnaPixiemon: Yes it was. I hope you all like it. Its about the relationship between TK and his Dad. Taken from TK's Dad's POV. It switches through times so you'll need to read the song while reading the fic. Or, better yet, listen to the song! Don't ask me why I chose TK not Matt. Pixiemon: Why did you choose TK instead of Matt? MagnaPixiemon: I'm not going to answer that. Do the disclaimer Pixiemon.

****

Pixiemon: MagnaPixiemon does not own Digimon or the song, Cats n the Cradle, it is owned by Harry Chapin. MagnaPixiemon: Why thank you Pixiemon! I didn't think you would be able to do the Disclaimer without some wisecrack remark. Pixiemon: * continuing * For if he did, Digimon would not be the same. There would be more episodes based on the Wonderful Me and I would be the main character and I- MagnaPixiemon: SHUT UP! On with the fic!

__

The Cats in the Cradle

A child arrived just the other day,  
He came to the world in the usual way.  
But there were planes to catch, and bills to pay.  
He learned to walk while I was away. 

#### And he was talking 'fore I knew it, and as he grew,  
He'd say, "I'm gonna be like you, dad.  
You know I'm gonna be like you."

I couldn't believe that it was only five days since my wife had given birth to my son. We had named him Takeru, or, TK for short. Of course, I wasn't there for it. I was on a business trip to China where we were filming a show for the station. The normal person who would have gone with them was on vacation so I had to go.

I had just gotten home from my business trip when Matt, our other son, told me TK had learned how to walk yesterday. I was so sad after learning I had missed my won son's first steps.

A few days later he learned how to talk. His first word was, "Dadda." And his first whole sentence was, "I gonna be wike you, Dadda." I was happy that my son had taken so much of a liking to me. My eyes brimmed with tears of happiness when he said that word, and that sentence.

****

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon.  
"When you coming home, dad?" "I don't know when,  
But we'll get together then.  
You know we'll have a good time then.

I had loved my son so much and never wanted to part with him, but things weren't working out between my wife and I. She had filed a divorce because my job wasn't working out. For some periods of time the children would be alone and she didn't want that to happen because they could get hurt.

They day finally came when she packed up and moved out of the apartment, taking TK with her. Before she did that, though, TK, who was only five, asked me tell him the story of the cat in the cradle and the silver spoon, and Little Boy Blue and the man on the moon. So, I told him the story once again with tears brimming in my eyes. This was no doubt the saddest part of my life. 

He asked me, "When are you coming home, Dad? Mom said we were leaving to a new home. Can you tell me when you'll come home?"

That was one of the few moments where I actually cried. My tears flowed down my cheeks as though a dam had bursted. "I… I… I don't know, TK. I just hope its soon."

And then my wife came and took TK with her as they left, leaving Matt and I to ourselves. Matt seemed to be taking TK's departure roughly but I doubt it could measure up to the emptiness in my heart.

****

My son turned ten just the other day.  
He said, "Thanks for the ball, dad, come on let's play.  
Can you teach me to throw?" I said, "Not today,  
I got a lot to do." He said, "That's ok."  
And he walked away, but his smile never dimmed,  
Said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah.  
You know I'm gonna be like him."

TK turned 10 the other day. It was one of the few times I was able to see him. I wasn't sure what he wanted so I got him a basketball. When I gave it to him he smiled and said, "Thanks for the ball, dad, come on let's play. Can you teach me to throw?"

I was about to reply that I would love to but I saw my ex-wife's glare at me and instead said, "Not today, I got a lot to do."

He responded, "That's ok." And his smile never faded. He said to himself, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah. You know I'm gonna be like him." In the middle of his route to where Matt was drinking some punch he came back.

****

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon.   
"When you coming home, dad?" "I don't know when,  
But we'll get together then.  
You know we'll have a good time then." 

He asked me, "Dad? Can you tell me the story about the cat in the cradle and the silver spoon, and Little Boy Blue and the Man in the Moon."

I laughed and said, "Aren't you a little old for that?"

He told me, "As long as you tell it it'll always be good."

So I told him the story and when I had finished, he asked me once again, "Its been about 5 years, Dad. When are you coming home?"

So the tears once again filled my eyes as I wished that I didn't have to face this. I told him again, "I'm not sure, son. But we'll be together then, and you know we'll have a good time then."

****

Well, he came from college just the other day,  
So much like a man I just had to say,  
"Son, I'm proud of you. Can you sit for a while?"  
He shook his head, and he said with a smile,  
"What I'd really like, dad, is to borrow the car keys.  
See you later. Can I have them please?"

One day, a few years after Matt graduated from college, leaving me all alone in our apartment, TK came and visited me from college. He was so much like a man that I couldn't help but praise him with these words, "Son, I'm proud of you. Con you sit for a while?"

TK smiled and shook his head and said, "As much as I'd love to, dad, what I really want is to borrow the car key. I'll see you later. Can I have them please?"

My eyes filled with tears, thinking that he came here wanting to see me again. I had no choice but to give him the keys. TK saw my look of grief and said, "You know, I'm not in a rush so could you tell me the story you would tell me when I was little?"

My spirit brightened as he said that and I responed, "You mean the one about the cat in the cradle and the silver spoon, and Little Boy Blue and the Man in the Moon?" he nodded. "All right."  


****

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon.  
"When you coming home, son?" "I don't know when,  
But we'll get together then, dad.  
You know we'll have a good time then."

And so I told him the story. His eyes welled with tears this time, and not mine, as he thought of all the good times we had together.

This time, it was my turn to ask the question he had asked me those many years ago, "Son, when are you going to come home? It gets lonely around an empty apartment. What with Matt gone. So please, tell me when you'll come back."

And now it was TK's turn to answer what I had told him those many years, "I'm not sure, dad, but when we get together it'll be a lot of fun. You'll be able to meet my girlfriend then."

"Oh? And who's the lucky lady?" I asked.

"Umm… Uh… Look at the time! I have to go!" TK said as he ran out the door with the keys.

****

I've long since retired and my son's moved away.  
I called him up just the other day.  
I said, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind."  
He said, "I'd love to, dad, if I could find the time.  
You see, my new job's a hassle, and the kid's got the flu,  
But it's sure nice talking to you, dad.  
It's been sure nice talking to you."  
And as I hung up the phone, it occurred to me,  
He'd grown up just like me.  
My boy was just like me.

It has been ten years after my retirement and TK and Matt have moved away. I was feeling particularly alone one day so I decided to call up TK. We started out in the usual talk, what's happening etc. etc. Until I told him, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind."

Tk responded, "I'd love to dad, if only I had time. My new job as a teacher is a real hassle and my kids have the flu. Kari is caught up in her job and trying to treat the kids but since we have two I need to take care of one. Its sure been nice talking to you dad."

"Right back at'cha!" I said. Then I hung up the phone and I realized that he had kept his promise as a child. That he had grown up just like me. I do hope his life with his wife was better than mine. 

****

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little boy blue and the man in the moon.  
"When you coming home, son?" "I don't know when,  
But we'll get together then, dad.  
You know we'll have a good time then."

Later I found at that he had told his children the same story I told him those many years ago. I hope they like it as much as him. I hope that the story of the cat in the cradle and the silver spoon, and Little Boy Blue and the Man in the Moon would be passed on through our family for generations to come.

****

A/N: MagnaPixiemon: You like You like? If so- Pixiemon: And if you hated it also! MagnaPixiemon: Please review! I think this is one of my better stories but hey, it's the readers that count. So review and tell me what you really think about this fic. I hope you liked it! 


End file.
